Once in a few hundred decades
by lightcard
Summary: What would happen if Kenpachi Zaraki was to come face to face with Kukaku shiba? Not the best summery but this is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: The title isn't the best I may change it later. This fanfic has to do with Kukaku Shiba and Kenpachi Zaraki as well as various other characters. I do not own bleach or any of its characters. I have written this to the best of my abilities. I have no set time line in which this story is placed as far as the bleach storyline goes. Reviews are appreciated. I hope you like this story. Have a nice day.

When Kukaku met Kenpachi Zaraki she didn't think much of him other than the fact that he had a high reiatsu and was a shinigami. She didn't think of him as a threat to her that was until he started to fight her brother Ganju.

Kukaku shoved Ganju out of the way as Kenpachi swung his sword trying to slice her brother in half. Kukaku gritted her teeth as his sword dug into her skin. She moved away from Kenpachi as he attacked again, she started to use kido which was only having little effect on him. Kukaku continued to dodge before pulling out her sword and using Shunpo to get close enough to stab him.

Kukaku was surprised when he blocked her attack and sent her on her back. She looked up at him noticing the twisted smile that graced his face. Kukaku was ready to move should he decide to attack her again but it never came. "You're not that bad even though ya only got one arm; I'm Kenpachi Zaraki, Taicho of eleventh division" Kukaku looked at the out stretched hand suspiciously before accepting it to get up. "I'm Kukaku Shiba, just who in the hell do you think you are attacking my kid brother like that!" Kukaku demanded standing to her full height which compared to Kenpachi wasn't very intimidating.

Kukaku could see he was about to answer when a flash of pink appeared on Kenpachi's shoulder. "Ken – Chan did you have a good fight? Who is that?" Kukaku wondered who this little girl was that showed no fear toward the man before her. "I'm Kukaku Shiba and who might you be?" Kukaku asked intrigued. "Yachiru Kusajishi, I'm Ken – Chan's Fukutaicho Kuu - Chan" Kukaku glared at the girl for calling her Kuu – Chan but let it slide trying to figure out why a Taicho and his Fukutaicho while strange as they were, were doing in Rukongai instead of behind the walls of Seireitei.

Kukaku rounded up her brother and invited the shinigami's to her house wanting to get the answers to the remaining questions she had. "Why are you here?" Kukaku said after stepping into her house. "Ken – Chan was told to by beard – Chan to find fireworks expert Shiba" Kukaku turned around and faced them, "why do you need me for? I want nothing to do with you shinigami?" Kukaku struggled to breath as Kenpachi's reiatsu shot through the roof. "I ain't got a clue, I was just told to bring ya to Seireitei." Kukaku grimaced when the shinigami throw her over his shoulder ready to leave.

"Ganju don't try and fight, it won't do you any good just stay out of trouble until I get back got it!" Kukaku yelled to Ganju from her humiliating position. Kukaku tried multiple times to get off the shinigami's shoulder after starting to feel pain on her abdomen with every step he took. "Why don't you just Shunpo back to Seireitei, It would save us a lot of time?" The Shinigami stopped setting her down looking at her "I ain't got no clue what that is but if ya think you can beat me to Seireitei how 'bout a race?"

Kukaku could tell from the twisted smile that he was hiding something but decided to accept his challenge knowing if he couldn't Shunpo then he couldn't catch her. The race began Kukaku using Shunpo and Kenpachi just running. Kukaku looked behind her expecting to see nothing only to have Kenpachi race past her with Yachiru giggling saying faster. Kukaku started to use more reiatsu as she tried to catch up with Kenpachi impressed that he was able to run that fast.

As they came close Seireitei Kukaku began to think Kenpachi could give Yoruichi a challenge if he was able to learn Shunpo. Kukaku saw the northern gate and began to slow down only to be picked up and slung over Kenpachi's shoulder once again. "Would you just put me down, it's not like I'm going to run I raced you all the way here!" screamed Kukaku as she maneuvered herself to kick Kenpachi in the face.

"Kenpachi Zaraki, release her at once!" Kukaku looked to see who yelled and saw Yamamoto Soutaicho standing in front of the gate. Kukaku walked up to Yamamoto, "what do you want?" asked Kukaku who was getting annoyed with everything that had happened since this morning. "I instructed Zaraki to bring you here and while unorthodox as it is ask you if you would be willing to become Taicho of fifth division if only until Fukutaicho Hinamori can achieve bankai." Kukaku glared at Yamamoto saying "I want nothing to do with you shinigami especially when you threw my brother and I out of Seireitei after what happened to Kaien" Kukaku was ready to turn around and make the journey back home.

"Why ask her when she couldn't even fight me, the fourth division pansies could beat her?" Kukaku turned growling at Kenpachi before taking out her sword and releasing the cloaking kido she had on it. Kukaku never wanted anyone to know she had a Zanpakuto much less know that her powers were of Taicho level. "Rain down Tenraidon!" screamed Kukaku activating her Shikai ready to fight. The blade of her Zanpakuto was longer then most others. The hilt had engravings of lighting bolts and the handle was covered with golden cloth.

Kukaku charged at Kenpachi intending to make him pay for calling her weak. Kukaku evaded Kenpachi's block and stabbed his arm. "So just who were you saying was weak?" Kukaku asked smugly as she watched blood slide down his arm. "Wouldn't get to cocky yet if I were ya woman." Kukaku didn't have time to think as Kenpachi appeared in front of her cutting her on her side. Kukaku held her wound opting for dodging for a while trying to find weakness in his attacks even if he just hacked and slashed with his Zanpakuto he could make decisions in battle with only a fraction of a second.

She had been fighting him for over an hour and neither was willing to give defeat, even though they were both bloody and battered. Kukaku hadn't been able to fight like this since she had lost her arm, and while unwilling to admit it was having the time of her life. She could tell from Kenpachi's maddened grin that he was having fun to.

When Kukaku awoke she wasn't sure where she was or even who won the battle. While in pain Kukaku couldn't have felt happier. She had gotten to have a great fight against someone that didn't take into account that she only had one arm. Kukaku seemed to have forgotten why the fight had been started to begin with. She was interrupted from her thoughts as a woman with gray short hair walked in along with Uohana Taicho.

"You and Zaraki Taicho were brought to fourth division after you both collapsed. You lost most of your blood and would have died had they not brought you here soon enough. I would hope that I would not have to treat wounds this badly again much less on two people at the same time." Kukaku snorted at Uohana before saying "I don't plan on being here for very long; just tell me when I'm free to go. I have no plans on staying in Seireitei." Kukaku could see that Uohana was surprised by this news but said that she could leave in two days time.

"Kuu – Chan is it true that you're going to leave?" Kukaku opened her eyes and found Yachiru sitting on top of her looking worried. "Yes it is I nee-" "you can't leave Ken – Chan had fun fighting you, he said your even better then Ichi – Chan because you didn't care about anything other than the fight!" Kukaku sighed; she didn't want to deal with this kid that was ready to open the flood gates. "Yachiru get off her" Kukaku looked over at the door were Kenpachi stood bandaged up and from the looks of it tore open a few of his wounds again as blood seeped through the cloth. "But Ken – Chan you can't let her leave, I like her!" Kukaku would have covered her ears when Yachiru screamed but instead hugged her after seeing her start to cry.

Kukaku glared at Kenpachi wondering how the hell she got into this mess. Yachiru finally stopped crying and was now asleep next to Kukaku. "I wouldn't try and pick her up she has a vice grip on my clothes." Kukaku said when she noticed Kenpachi coming closer to the bed. "Ya know Yachiru won't give up on this easily, she's been known to drag back strays that run" Kukaku growled getting pissed "I'm not a fucking dog and I'm not running, My homes in Rukongai not here and why would you care anyways!" Kukaku backed up as far as she could on her bed when Kenpachi brought his face up close to hers.

"Ya got guts and the power to back it up; keeping ya around could amuse me" with that Kenpachi left the room. 'What did I do to deserve this?' thought Kukaku after she calmed down a little from what Kenpachi said.

It was the day Kukaku was released to leave. During the two day stay she had been visited by Yachiru Multiple of times, luckily she hadn't seen Kenpachi since there last talk. "Kukaku Shiba you are free to leave fourth division, your wounds have healed to the point where they have no possibility of reopening." Kukaku grabbed her sword and made her way to the exit wanting to get out of Seireitei as fast as she could.

Kukaku got to the front of fourth division only to be met by an army of shinigami with Kenpachi and Yachiru standing in the middle of them all. Kukaku called upon her Zanpakuto. She didn't think she could fight them all but she wasn't going to give up without a fight. Kukaku was ready to fight against eleventh division but was stopped when she felt someone place there hand on her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder and found Soi Fong was the one to stop her. "Miss Shiba you will not need to fight, Soutaicho Yamamoto has asked that I escort you to first division where he will accompany you to the gate leading into Rukongai." Kukaku shrugged before letting down her sword ready to fallow her.

"You can't let her go Ken – Chan; I want her to be my mom!" Kukaku froze before turning around stiffly trying to get her head around what she had just heard. She could tell that all of eleventh division was shocked by this news as was Kenpachi from the looks of it. "Listen here kid there is no way I'm going to be your mom!" yelled Kukaku before she broke into a full out run toward first division. Kukaku didn't even have to look behind her to know that she was being fallowed by Kenpachi and Yachiru.

Kukaku only hoped to lose them as she zigzagged around the giant maze that was Seireitei. When she finally got to first division she noticed that Yamamoto Soutaicho was already waiting for her. "Lets hurry up old man; I don't want to be caught by the sugar high girl" Kukaku said as she came to a stop. "Miss Shiba, I will ask again that you reconsider my offer; Zaraki Taicho will not stop pestering you I'm sure he'd find a way into Rukongai even if I was to close all gates coming in and out of Seireitei." Kukaku knew that he was right but she wasn't sure what to do. If she agreed to stay her brother would know that she had been living a lie by denouncing shinigami when she was one even without formal training and if she didn't her brother would still find out.

"I'll stay and become captain of fifth division only if my brother and my guards are allowed into Seireitei." Kukaku could see Yamamoto was debating before finally agreeing to her terms. Kukaku walked towards fifth division after she was given Taicho robes. "Shiba Taicho, I am Fukutaicho Momo Hinamori." Kukaku could tell this girl didn't like her. "I will not tolerate any sort of disrespect from you or anyone else, I suggest that you get over whatever bothers you or you will be tossed out of my division." With that said Kukaku walked off toward her office to figure out how many shinigami were in her division.

Author note: Tenraidon from what I've researched means heavenly thunder storm. If I'm wrong please tell me and I will change it.


	2. Mayhem of being Taicho

Author's note: I don't own anything.

Kukaku couldn't believe just how much paperwork as required to keep the division running smoothly but luckily she was able to pass most of it off to Hinamori and her new third seat Yamada Hanatarou who had been asked to transferred to fifth after finding out that Ganju was there.

"I still can't believe I agreed to allow your boyfriend into my division." Kukaku said to Ganju over dinner. "He does the bulk of your paperwork sis; I think it was a fair compromise considering you choose to lie to me about being a shinigami." Kukaku kicked Ganju in the head and walked out the door deciding to visit eleventh division.

Kukaku was close to eleventh when she was stopped by Soi Fong and Nanao. "How can you stand going to eleventh, all they do is drink and fight," Nanao said wrinkling her nose at the thought of eleventh division. "It's pretty simple when you think of how I've lived in Rukongai all these years and I'm betting on finding a few good fights before the nights over." Kukaku took off into a run at this point deciding she didn't want to listen to them any longer.

She had been in a few fights as soon as she got into eleventh division but none that excited her. As she moved closer to the middle of Eleventh she ran into Kenpachi. "Why are ya here, I know our divisions the only one without pansies but ya avoid me and Yachiru like were the plague whatever that means?" Kukaku folded her arms as she said, "I don't know about you but I don't take to well to marriage proposals out of the blue." "I ain't never said anything like that woman!" Kukaku shrugged at his yelling "If I remember right Yachiru said she wanted me to be her mom whether you want to believe it or not she sees you as her dad." She could tell that Kenpachi seemed unhinged by this news and started walking up to him only to be tackled to the ground by Yachiru.

"Ku – Chan are you going to live with me and Ken – Chan from now on?" Kukaku got up having some trouble with Yachiru on her shoulder. "I'm Taicho of fifth division so I live there I can't live here." Kukaku said trying to make it sound like there was no way to argue with it. "Ken – Chan you can do anything, can you get her to live with us?" Kenpachi grabbed Yachiru from off Kukaku's shoulders and started to walk away saying. "How about we make a bet?" Kukaku was intrigued, "What kind of a bet are we talking about?" "You're allowed into eleventh division so long as I don't find ya in three months, if I find ya before then Yachiru will get to pick what happens to ya." Kukaku thought about it, saying she would but that the entrance into eleventh division was a safe zone as it was the only way for her to enter and leave the division. She walked back to fifth division with confidence as she had been told about how bad Kenpachi was at sensing reiatsu and directions.

"Sis, why would you make that bet with Taicho of eleventh?" Kukaku looked up from her paperwork trying to debate whether kill him or beat him up. She opted for beating him up not wanting to have to deal with cleaning blood of the wood floors. "It's none of your business, and how do you know about that?" Kukaku by now had gotten up from her desk and stood menacing over Ganju who had yet to get off the floor. "Multiple people in Eleventh after it was announced by their Taicho this morning, all of the divisions have started holding bets on who will win." By the time Ganju had finished Kukaku had been thinking about the error she had made when she agreed to the bet.

It had been two weeks since the bet started. Kukaku had spent little time in Eleventh after she realized that Kenpachi had ordered his men to stall her for as long as they could. Luckily she soon realized that and got out of eleventh before he had gotten to where she was. She had started doing the bulk of her paperwork after that just so she would have a reason as to why she hadn't been out of her division. Kukaku dreaded when she was called to appear at a Taicho meeting knowing she'd have to see Kenpachi.

The meeting went about as well as she had suspected but she had been surprised by the fact that Kenpachi had actually brought up the bet at the meeting. Kukaku had hoped that Yamamoto would have seen her doing her own paperwork as a sign that she was taking her job more seriously. It didn't go in her favor however as Yamamoto had ordered that she went back to the routine that she had had before the bet was made and that included the amount of time she spent in Eleventh.

Kukaku knew that the bets in all the divisions were in favor of Kenpachi wining but so far she hadn't been caught as of yet and with only a month left before the bet ended it didn't seem like she could lose. While the bet annoyed her it also excited her. Kukaku wasn't exactly sure as to why that was since she was so used to always looking over her surroundings at the possibility of being attacked.

Kukaku wasn't all that surprised when Yoruichi showed up in her division considering. "Put on some clothes, I won't tell you anything until you do!" Kukaku stated as she tossed her some clothes. "Mind telling me just how you got Zaraki Kenpachi's full attention without him chasing you down for a fight?" Kukaku began to tell her everything from when she met him up until then. She didn't understand why Yoruichi started to laugh after she finished. "I never thought I'd see the day that you'd fall for a guy Kukaku especially since its Zaraki" Kukaku's eye brow twitched before she exploded "I haven't fallen for anyone it's just a stupid bet!" Kukaku lit her smoking pipe after that needing to calm down before she killed her best friend. "If it was a stupid bet you wouldn't have agreed to it, if it had been anyone else that suggested such a bet would you have agreed?" Kukaku was silent, "From the looks of it this seems like some twisted way of courting you without actually admitting it, I'm surprised it's working considering how barbaric it sounds."

Kukaku smirked saying "you've just become accustomed to having Urahara. If I remember correctly you made him jump through hops before you agreed to even think about going out with him." Kukaku heard Yoruichi grunt after that but soon realized that she had inadvertently admitted that she agreed with Yoruichi's theory.

Yoruichi disappeared after her unintended admission. While Kukaku was happy that she was gone she couldn't help but think she was up to something. "Sis I got a letter here from Soutaicho Yamamoto for you" Kukaku grabbed the letter from Ganju and read what it said. Apparently Kenpachi was refusing to leave Eleventh division for anything and that included Taicho meetings and so she was being ordered to bring him to first division. Kukaku growled if she went she'd lose the bet since there was never anything that said she would be safe from losing if she had to find him. After awhile she realized that she was going to have to go find him as she couldn't send anyone in her place without something happening to them.

"Ikkaku where's Kenpachi?" Kukaku had just gotten to eleventh. "Why are you looking for him the bet hasn't ended yet?" Kukaku glared at him, "Yamamoto ordered me to bring his ass to first I wouldn't be here otherwise" Kukaku watched him wanting an answer but he just took off running.

Kukaku had spent the last hour trying to find Kenpachi. She didn't believe that it was taking this long to find him seeing as how he stood out even if it was eleventh division that she was searching. "Kukaku you can stop looking, Zaraki showed up to first a while ago." Kukaku didn't even bother to look at Soi Fong she just shot of toward first knowing there was going to be some problems.

"I don't need ya to interfere with my bet, if I wanted I could have ended this bet over a month ago!" Kukaku could hear Kenpachi yelling as she got to Yamamoto's office. "What do you mean you could have won a month ago?" Kukaku said pushing the doors open and walked into the office. "Like I said did ya bother to think why I asked ya to accept the bet?" Kukaku was confused now. "If that's so, than why waste all that time?" Kukaku didn't get her answer as she heard hollows screeching.

When Kukaku reached the first division entrance she was met by over a dozen hollows. Kukaku called upon her Zanpakuto and charged at the hollows trying to understand how they got into Seireitei. Kenpachi wasn't far behind Kukaku as they began to take care of the hollows. Kukaku sighed heavily as she finished off another hollow. The battle had been going on for about two hours and every hollow they killed was replaced by two more. By now all the shinigami in Seireitei was fighting the hollows. Kukaku didn't see the Menos Grande that had appeared behind her and sent her flying through two walls.

Kukaku struggled to get up. When she finally did she activated her bankai. Her clothes changed to a golden renaissance era dress and her head wrap into a tiara. Behind her was Tenraidon a bird made of pure lightening. Kukaku began to attack the hollows with everything she had. Kukaku was close to passing out she had been fighting for hours now and with her using her bankai she was losing reiatsu quickly. Kukaku finished off another hollow when she felt the ground shake as a large amount of reiatsu was released. In the air a dragon skeleton appeared and began to attack the hollows with a beam similar to the cero attack of hollows. The dragon began to whip out large amounts of hollows as once and soon there was no more. Kukaku used the last of her energy to find out who was controlling the dragon. She was surprised when she found it to be Kenpachi.


	3. Fight's and confusion

Author's note: I don't own anything

"Why won't ya let Yachiru see her?" Kukaku slowly awoke from her slumber as Kenpachi's voice thundered from outside her room. "She has not yet recovered from her wounds and so far still unconscious, I will not allow Yachiru near her she is still in critical condition." Kukaku raised an eye brow as she detected a bit of anger in Uohana Taicho's voice. She could hear Kenpachi make his way away from her room and from the sounds that he was angry.

"Miss Shiba, I'm happy to see you're awake after all the reiatsu you lost in battle, I didn't expect you to wake for another week at the most." Kukaku shrugged before she stretched only to be greeted by pain. "You mustn't move too much you may be awake but your wounds have not yet healed." Kukaku looked over at Uohana and asked "how long have I been out and when can I leave?" Uohana shook her head as she spoke, "you have been out for close to a month and as for you leaving it will be another two to three weeks for your wounds to heal to the point where I can release you and even then you would not be able to attend your Taicho duties" Kukaku sighed before laying back down and falling asleep.

Kukaku was looking over some of the paperwork that was brought to her that needed her signature when she was startled by her room door slamming open. Ganju stepped into the room looking shaken up. "Eh, what's going on Ganju?" Kukaku watched him as he ran over to her bed. "We have to get you out of fourth division, the hollows are back, there after Yachiru and you" Kukaku felt pain as Ganju picked her up and bolted out of the room. "Ganju why are they after me and Yachiru?" Kukaku asked after the pain subsided from being carried. "Soutaicho Yamamoto isn't sure why they want you they want Yachiru because they know Zaraki wont fight to keep her safe." Kukaku began to think of a reason for them to want her when a ball of pink landed in her arms.

"Kuu – Chan, I finally get to see you!" Kukaku winced as Yachiru hugged her. "Why are you here Yachiru?" Yachiru thought about it before saying, "Ken – Chan threw me in this direction and I landed on you" Kukaku thought about where to go when she remembered her house in Rukongai. "Ganju we need to go to our house, I have enough reiatsu to activate the cannon we can use my new fireworks I was working on it should be enough to get rid of the hollows." Kukaku could see Ganju was reluctant to listen to her but headed that way anyways.

"Sis rethink this you could die by doing this, I don't want to lose you!" Kukaku sighed before continuing to prepare the cannon. Hallows were already leaking out of Seireitei she had no choice. "Ganju when I fire the cannon I want you to get Yachiru out of here if this doesn't work, they can't get there hands on her." Kukaku saw him nod and began to concentrate her reiatsu as she chanted then with an explosion the cannon fired. Kukaku was able to say awake to watch most of the hollows disincarnate.

Kukaku wasn't sure when she blacked out but she was back in her hospital bed when she awoke with Ganju, Yachiru and Kenpachi all standing by her bed. Kukaku was surprised when Ganju hugged her calling her an idiot; she of course slapped him for calling her that. "It looks like you're recovering better than expected, considering you would have died if Mayuri Taicho hadn't found a way to transfer reiatsu from one person to another." Kukaku glanced at Uohana before shrugging. "I had to save everyone that's what a Taicho is meant to do."

"Ya were an idiot but I can't say much." Kukaku grinned turning to Kenpachi. "You're right you can't, though I say if you had done your job none of this would have happened you're the Taicho of the strongest division and yet you needed the help of a fireworks expert who happened to be female." Kukaku started laughing as Kenpachi went into a fit before storming out of the room saying something about ungrateful. "Sis I don't think it was a good idea to do that." Kukaku put on a confused look. "Why I was only playing?" "He was the one that saved you; Mayuri needed someone to give up some of their reiatsu Zaraki was the only one that would agree." Kukaku thought about what Ganju said before she asked herself why he would do that.

Kukaku was able to take back her division a little after a week of being in fourth. Uohana was amazed that she was able to heal so quickly.

Kukaku knew she needed to thank Kenpachi for saving her but she didn't really want to face him. After thinking it through Kukaku headed off toward eleventh making sure to avoid fights. "Why are ya here?" Kukaku walked over to Kenpachi, "I'm here to say thank you for saving me." Kukaku didn't know why Kenpachi seemed angry but stayed to here what he had to say. "Why thank me It wasn't a like savin' ya was some great honor" Kukaku punched him sending him crashing to the ground before storming away thinking she didn't want to see the jackass unless it was in a meeting.

Kukaku wasn't sure how she ended up in thirteenth division but decided that if she was going to talk to anyone they at least would know to never let what was talked about get out. "Shiba Taicho how may we help you?" Kukaku looked at the two third seats forgetting there names and asked "Is Ukitake Taicho well enough to talk?" She watched as the third seats bolted off somewhere. Kukaku wasn't sure why people liked to run from her whenever she asked a simple question but it was pissing her off. Kukaku stalked around thirteenth until she found a garden and Ukitake. "Kukaku what brings you to my division?" Kukaku sat down next to him, "needed to talk with someone that wouldn't blab to the other divisions" Kukaku saw Ukitake nod. "Ah I see, so what is bothering you?" Kukaku growled and started to replay what had happened in eleventh.

"It isn't often that people thank him maybe he just didn't know how to accept it" Kukaku glared at him "I don't care he didn't have to be a jackass to me when it was hard enough for me to say thanks to begin with!" "From what I've see Zaraki isn't one to handle new emotions well, he was going to kill Mayuri if he didn't come up with a way to save you, whether it was for his benefit or Yachiru's I'm not sure but both of you are brash and hard headed, you need to find common ground with him if you want answers." Kukaku thanked Ukitake for the advice and walked back to her division.


	4. Life in a new prospective

Author's note: I was given a complaint that it was hard to read so I worked as hard as I could to space it differently while not making it look incomplete. I will be explaining why Kenpachi was able to learn his Zanpakuto's name as this chapter changes points of views.

"Yamamoto Soutaicho what are we going to do, with Zaraki Taicho and Shiba Taicho?" Yamamoto looked at Chojiro.

"We have no choice but to wait for them to figure it out on their own but until they do they can't continue leading their divisions" Yamamoto watched Chojiro go to inform both Taicho's of the ruling. He wasn't sure why Zaraki and Shiba were having as many issues as they were with each other but it had started to affect the balance of the divisions.

Kukaku couldn't believe that she had lost control of fifth division but from what she had heard so had Kenpachi. Kukaku had been storming about Seireitei for a few days now not knowing what to do. She eventually ran into Kenpachi who was in just a bad a mood as she was.

Kukaku wasn't sure what to say but she knew she wanted her division back. "Can you use your bankai at will or was it a one time deal?" Kukaku asked after what seemed like forever.

"Why do ya wanna know?" Kukaku grinned and said "you want your division back as much as I want mine; how do you feel about taking about taking them back by force?" Kukaku knew she had just found the common ground Ukitake had talked about from the look on Kenpachi's face.

They spent three days working on a plan, when they finally agreed on one they attacked. "Soutaicho they've already defeated three Taicho's, I think you need to give them back their divisions, you stipulated that they had to get over what was bothering them and from the looks of it they've done that." Yamamoto turned away from the window and the chaos of Seireitei to face Ukitake and kyoraku.

"That was true but I didn't expect them to find a compromise by destroying Seireitei!" Yamamoto ordered them both out of his office and to find them. He hadn't expected this, but he also knew that he couldn't have Shiba Kukaku continue to run fifth.

"You've both caused massive damage to Seireitei but have also shown me an error that I had done, Zaraki you may go back to running your division."

Kukaku glared at Yamamoto "What about my division old man" Kukaku waited for an answer.

"You will continue to run a division but not fifth from here on you will be running eleventh with Zaraki." Kukaku was shocked and pissed, "why am I running a division with him!" Kukaku exclaimed pointing at Kenpachi who was equally pissed.

"You and Zaraki are similar in strength and you know how to strategy's, you'd be of much more use in eleventh than continuing to run fifth division." Kukaku looked over at Kenpachi wondering what he thought. "I got no problem with ya." Kukaku sighed but agreed to be co Taicho of eleventh.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" Kukaku asked suddenly when they made it to eleventh. Kukaku watched as Kenpachi thought before telling her to fallow him.

"How unbeautiful to have to give up my room to someone so ugly" Kukaku pulled out tenraidon placing it at Yumichika's neck. "Listen here I'm Taicho of this division as much as him if you ever say something like that to me again you won't live to see another day do you understand me?"

Kukaku was ready to slit his throat were he stood not taking to kindly to being called ugly. When Yumichika nodded and scurried off Kukaku turned to face Kenpachi.

"What are you staring at?" Kukaku saw Kenpachi turn away from her and walk off. Kukaku just scratched her head and started to throw Yumichika's possessions out of her room.

"I knew you could do it Ken – Chan!" Kukaku looked up and saw Kenpachi and Yachiru walking up to her. "Yachiru wanted to see ya" Kukaku nodded wanting to go back to what she was doing but Yachiru decided to jump on her.

"Ku – Chan do you want to come with me and Ken – Chan." Kukaku looked at Yachiru and asked where they were going. "Ken – Chan's bored and wants to find something to fight" Kukaku got up deciding she wanted to go with them.

Kukaku had been walking with Yachiru and Kenpachi for a while now as they wondered aimlessly around Seireitei. Kukaku could feel her shoulder getting sore from Yachiru moving back and forth from her to Kenpachi.

"Yachiru why don't you just stay on Kenpachi's shoulder?" Kukaku asked after Yachiru made another change. "I don't want you to leave." Kukaku looked at her. "I'm not going anywhere I have to run eleventh." Yachiru shook her head trying to say that wasn't what she meant.

"Will ya stop yapping I'm getting bored with it" Kukaku glared at Kenpachi before punching him. "Why'd ya do that for woman?" "That's for being a dumb ass!" yelled Kukaku as she turned around and walked back to eleventh division.

Kenpachi stood there and growled as his plan didn't go as planed. "Ken – Chan why did you have to upset Ku – Chan?"

"I wasn't tryin' to, I just wanted her to fight me" Kenpachi felt Yachiru jump off him and ran off in the direction that Kukaku went.

'I chose to give you more power because I felt you were ready yet you have not faced the true on why I chose to speak with you after you lost your chance so many years ago' Kenpachi sighed as he heard his Zanpakuto. "Shiyadouryu how do you expect me to do that when I don't even know why" Kenpachi turned and faced Shiyadouryu as they talked from inside his mind.

'You had great promise of learning my name before the first Yachiru died you began to think that you didn't need me when her Zanpakuto failed her' Shiyadouryu started as she flew around Kenpachi.

'When that happened I chose to wait and see if you could realize that strength isn't just about muscle'

'you started to change with taking care of the current Yachiru but still you weren't ready, you finally realized that in battle when you felt that Kukaku woman's reiatsu beginning to falter' Shiyadouryu could see that Kenpachi was thinking about all that she had said before saying

"I understand, how can I talk with her when she just gets pissed off" Shiyadouryu would have smiled if she could saying 'you both are similar you just need to find a way that works for you' with that Shiyadouryu casted Kenpachi away from the mind plain and back to Seireitei.

Kenpachi shook his head and started the trip back to eleventh as the sun began to set.

Side note: Shiyadouryu means shadow dragon


	5. Blind Sighted

Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with work. I hope you all like this chapter. As always I own nothing from bleach

"Shiba Taicho, Zaraki Taicho wants to see you" Kukaku looked over her shoulder at the shinigami Yachiru liked to call Maki – Chan.

"tell him he can go to hell and if you don't get out of my room right now your going to be one appendage short." Kukaku growled and glared at him.

"I ain't going to hell just yet."

Kukaku looked passed Maki and saw Kenpachi.

"What do you want?" Kukaku pulled out Tenraidon when Kenpachi got closer than she would have liked.

"I'll show ya"

Kukaku was picked up by Kenpachi when he said that. Kukaku was beginning to hate being dragged around like a sack of potatoes.

"Put me down you jackass!" Kukaku screamed hitting the back of his head with her elbow. Kenpachi lost his grip of her giving her time to jump down.

Kukaku had Tenraidon in her hand ready to attack Kenpachi.

"Woman I don't want to fight ya I want to show ya something." Kukaku glared

"Why didn't you say that instead of picking me up like I'm a sack!" Kukaku backed from Kenpachi when he tried to get closer.

"Where's the fun in that?" Kukaku despite being mad at him cracked a smile and said she'd fallow him.

Kukaku began to wonder where Kenpachi was taking her as they had left Seireitei over an hour ago.

It was night when Kenpachi finally came to a stop in front of a weeping willow.

In the bark was carved Crimson Yachiru.

"This was who I named Yachiru after, she was the woman who taught me to fight, to survive, and the only person I admired."

Kenpachi turned to Kukaku who seemed a little confused on why he brought her here.

"The reason I brought ya here is because ya are similar and the only one I could trust Yachiru with other than me."

Kenpachi waited for Kukaku to say something to his surprise she grabbed on to his robes and kissed him when she got him down to her level.

Kukaku was touched by what he had said and her being compared to the legendary Yachiru did wonders for her ego.

Kukaku yelped when Kenpachi picked her up and flash stepped away from the grave.

Kukaku didn't know when she had fallen asleep but she was woken by Yachiru.

"Ku – Chan why are you in Ken – Chan's bed?"

Kukaku bolted up from the bed knocking Yachiru down to the edge of the bed.

"That was fun can you do that again?"

Kukaku looked around her surroundings realizing that she wasn't in her room. She got out of bed relieved to see she still had on her clothes from the other day.

Kukaku felt Yachiru jump on her shoulder as she walked out of the room and headed toward Kenpachi's office.

"Ku – Chan, Ken – Chan isn't there he's training the new shinigami" Kukaku grunted and stalked off to the training grounds.

"Why are you going easy on the pansies, if there in eleventh they had to have some strength?" Kukaku said when she got to the training grounds.

"Who's the chick with boobs?" Kukaku's eyebrow twitched at that before flash stepping over the shinigami that had the nerve to call her that.

"I'm Shiba Kukaku Taicho of this division you dumbass!" Kukaku watched as the guy fainted and grinned.

"Ya wanna have a shot at the new guys don't ya?" Kukaku just smiled as she called on Tenraidon's power.

The fourth division didn't know what hit them as every new shinigami from eleventh was brought in for treatment.

There was a new record on the casualties lost in initiation into eleventh division.

"Kukaku I can't believe you did such a foolish thing to the new shinigami added to eleventh" Kukaku snorted saying "they should have known who I was before they decided to insult me"

Kukaku wasn't at all fazed by the glare she was getting from Yamamoto Taicho. "Zaraki what do you have to say for yourself you caused as many casualties as she did" Kukaku watched Kenpachi who just grinned.

To say the least Kukaku and Kenpachi were reprimanded for causing so many deaths by being detained in the maggots nest for a week each the first to go was Kukaku as Yamamoto thought she'd be less of a problem for the guards.

"I can't believe this shit I know I killed a few new shinigami but they would have just been killed anyways when we had to go to battle."

Kukaku sighed becoming bored of having nothing to do while being stuck in her cell.

Kukaku was contemplating whether to escape her cell when she heard an explosion and guards yelling.

Kukaku got into a battle stance when she heard a guard yell whoever it was, was close to her cell.

"Who the hell are you?" Kukaku asked questioning the guy that was causing all the commotion.

"I'm Rei Yuji and your coming with me" Kukaku kicked the guy in the face and placed a binding kido on him and raced out of her cell beginning her search for her Zanpakuto.

Kukaku raced through the maggots nest with Rei not much farther behind her. Kukaku searched her top knowing she had a few hidden fireworks.

When she found them she lit the fuses and began to throw them behind her. She had made it to the front gates when shinigami from eleventh began to pore in the gate way. Kukaku caught Tenraidon when Kenpachi threw it to her.

"Ya know ya cause a lot of fights." Kukaku smirked at the statement and charged at Rei Yuji.

"Damn how did he get away there were ten shinigami apart from us there someone should have been able to stop him!"

Kukaku had been ranting ever since Rei Yuji ran from the fight and escaped the maggots nest.

"Ya can't do anything 'bout it now, why don't ya go find Ikkaku and beat the shit out of him?" Kukaku looked over at Kenpachi then shrugged thinking it over.

Kukaku was getting frustrated not being able to find Ikkaku but decided to go over to Eighth division knowing that she needed a bottle of sake at the moment.

"Shiba Taicho what brings such a lovely specimen as you to grace this division with your beauty" Kukaku knocked Shunsui in the head

"You're an idiot now where's your stash of good sake?"

"I'm hurt that you only came for sake, won't you stay and have a few drinks with me?"

Kukaku grabbed the bottle of sake that appeared in his hand and downed it in one gulp before plopping down next to Shunsui when he handed her another.

Kenpachi's POV

Kenpachi looked up from what he was writing in time to see the Fukutaicho of eighth walk in.

"I formally request that you remove Shiba Taicho from eighth division, she is drunker than my Taicho and far more violate when drunk." Kenpachi raised an eyebrow before getting up wondering if she really was drunk or just fooling them.

When they got to eighth division they found Kukaku sitting on Shunsui still drinking and looking as slobber as if she hadn't drank a single glass.

"What, you actually thought I was drunk?"

Kenpachi looked at her than at Nanao. "No this one showed up yapping and I was wondering where ya ended up after Ikkaku showed up without a stretch on him."

Kenpachi started to leave eighth when Kukaku got up from Shunsui.

"What do ya wanna do?" Kenpachi asked after a few minutes of walking.

"What about finding a bar and seeing who can drink the most?"

Kenpachi grinned liking the idea. "What do I get when I win?" Kenpachi got closer to Kukaku waiting for her to answer.

"Whatever you like not like I got much to give"

Kenpachi smirked and fallowed her into the bar that was in front of them.

"Ya got a lot more to give than ya think" Kenpachi said under his breath as he sat down at the bar.

"What did you say?"

"That ya were going to lose." Kenpachi dodged the punch that Kukaku threw at him.

"I still don' understand why they threw us out?" Kenpachi looked over at Kukaku who was staggering as she walked.

Kenpachi wasn't doing much good either having drank well over his normal amount.

"Ya started a fight with every guy in the place." Kenpachi caught Kukaku before she fell to the ground.

"Ya know ya may of drank as much as me but ya are wasted." Kenpachi just got a giggle as a response as they made their way back to eleventh.

Side note: The reason I add more about the first Yachiru was because of what his Zanpakuto was trying to tell him. Please review as it helps me to better my story. Have a great day.


	6. Insane Nightmare

Author's note: I had a request to have Kukaku spend time with Yachiru so here's that I came up with. I hope you have fun reading. Reviews are welcome and I own nothing from bleach.

"What are you guys wearing?"

Kukaku asked stumbling upon Ikkaku and Yumichika while walking around.

Yumichika was in a human female nurse's uniform and Ikkaku looked like a human biker.

"Yachiru forced us into these things!"

Kukaku started to laugh.

"I can't believe she got you into that, though it makes me wonder why you haven't changed back into your clothes since I don't see Yachiru."

Kukaku dodged Ikkaku as he attacked her.

"I'd watch how you move in that you could get a rash"

Kukaku took off after that intending to find Yachiru and praise her for being able to do that.

"Ku – Chan why are you here?"

Kukaku turned and saw Yachiru with her drawing paper.

"Came to say good job for what you did to Ikkaku and Yumichika."

Kukaku fell backwards and onto the ground.

"Thanks, do you want to play dress up to?"

Kukaku groaned before getting up. She had hoped that Yachiru would have been over that phase when she had gotten there.

"I don't think you have anything that would fit me"

Kukaku said trying to get out of it.

Kukaku was ready to bolt from the room when Yachiru pulled out a leather cat costume from thin air.

"Where did you get that?"

Kukaku only received a giggle from her before being thrown the costume. Kukaku grimiest at it and became a little queasy when she saw the tag say property of Matsumoto Rangiku.

"I'm not even going to ask how you got this from her, let's just make one thing clear we will not leave this room if I put this on"

Kukaku walked over to the windows and closed them and changed into the costume. Kukaku was surprised that it fit better than she thought.

She looked over that Yachiru who was dressed like a human sailor. The costume was white and pink with a skirt rather then pants.

"What do you want to do now Yachiru?"

Kukaku asked after she imitated being a cat for a few minutes

"Why don't we go to see Bya – Chan?" Kukaku didn't see a problem with that and was going to change into her clothes when Yachiru cried out saying she wanted them to go in the costumes.

"Yachiru I'm not leaving this room in this costume."

Kukaku watched as Yachiru began to line up all kinds of costumes

"Then how about one of these?"

Kukaku looked over the costumes and chose a costume similar to Yachiru's only hers was low cut and a mini skirt. It was white and red and had a hat.

Kukaku while not liking the fact that she was in a costume was happy that Yachiru was having fun.

Kukaku would have laughed when they got to Byakuya's from his expression if it wasn't for the fact that she had to save him from Kenpachi attacking him.

"Why the hell are ya in that?!"

Kukaku sighed but finally let go of Kenpachi when they were a safe distance away from Byakuya.

"Talk to Yachiru, she's the one that got me into this getup though I'd like to know what's the difference between this and my normal clothes."

"It just is woman."

"You know you really need to stop calling me woman when you're pissed at me it's starts to get annoying after a while"

Kukaku left Kenpachi there after that. She went to find Yachiru who was still with Byakuya.

"Could you kindly re frame from appearing at my house in something like that the next time"

Kukaku grinned and decided to scare him with the image of the cat costume.

"It could have been worse she wanted me in a cat costume"

Kukaku didn't think Byakuya could black out but she was wrong and he was down for the count.

"Shiba Taicho what did you do to Kuchiki Taicho?"

Kukaku could see Uohana Taicho was starting to get annoyed with seeing her.

"I just described a scary image to him."

Kukaku waited until Byakuya woke up before leaving with Yachiru. She was happy that she was in her normal clothes again.

Kukaku was going to see if Yachiru wanted to do something else when she realized she was a sleep. Kukaku took her back to eleventh and put her to bed. She walked to her room and found Kenpachi waiting there.

"What do you want?"

Kukaku was too tired to get into another argument having dealt with Yachiru for most of the day.

"I wanna say I'm sorry that I yelled at ya, ya where just playing with Yachiru"

Kukaku was surprised to hear the apology but grateful even if she already forgave him.

"Thanks, now I'm going to sleep, I have paperwork to do tomorrow right?"

Kukaku saw him nod and made her way in her room and dropped down on her bed happy that the day was done.

Kukaku shot up from bed after hearing multiple shinigami yelling. Kukaku grabbed Tenraidon and made her way out of her room. She saw the shinigami heading toward the training arena. When Kukaku got there she found Kenpachi organizing a group to go hollow hunting.

"You're going to go after hollows and didn't bother to include me?"

"I figured that after ya spent the day with Yachiru ya would have wanted to sleep."

"I would still be asleep if it wasn't for these idiots making a racket."

Kukaku was ticked by being woken up but decided to take her anger out on hollows rather than her own men.

Kukaku and Kenpachi had decided that Ikkaku and ten shinigami would join them in hollow hunting.

Yumichika was left in charge of eleventh until they got back which also meant he had to do Kukaku's paperwork for her.

Kukaku was in the back of the group making sure no one fell behind.

They had been walking all night hunting when Kukaku heard hollows scream. She ran over to the noise and found twenty hollows.

Kukaku charged at the hollows. She had just finished her second hollow and started on her third when Kenpachi killed the hollow she was fighting.

"Why'd you do that for?"

Kukaku didn't get an answer as Kenpachi moved onto another hollow.

Kukaku activated her Shikai and attacked Kenpachi upset about him killing her hollow.

Kukaku dodged his attack thrusting her sword into his arm. Kukaku didn't see Kenpachi bring his sword as he cut into her shoulder.

Kukaku gritted her teeth but continued to fight him they didn't even realize that all the hollows had been taken care of.

Kukaku got ready to attack again when Ikkaku stepped into the middle of there fight.

"I know you're pissed but can you stop the fighting until we get back to Seireitei?"

Kukaku and Kenpachi both had a confused look on their faces as Kukaku said.

"We're not aiming at vital organs, a little blood lose never hurt anyone."

Kukaku wasn't sure what the fuss was about but Kukaku sheathed Tenraidon and started to head back to Seireitei with Kenpachi and the others not far behind.

It was mid day when they finally got back to Seireitei. Kukaku turned to Kenpachi and asked if he still wanted to fight.

"Ya I do, real fighting this time?"

"Why don't we use our Bankai I want to see how strong yours is?"

Kukaku watched Kenpachi take out his Zanpakuto agreeing to the fight.


	7. Battle of The Taicho's

Author's note: sorry it took so long for me to update, I hope this chapter will make up for it. I decided to have different points of views for this chapter so hopefully it will be interesting.

Kenpachi's POV

Kenpachi walked with Kukaku to the eleventh division battle grounds and called out his bankai.

Kenpachi's Taicho robe changed from white and black to black and red, His eye patch disappeared and his sword's halt changed to red with a dragon's claw wrapped around the end.

"Are ya ready to fight?"

"Of course I am why do you think I challenged you?"

Kenpachi grinned and waited for her to change before charging. His first blow was blocked and he was sent back a ways as he dodged one of her attacks.

Kenpachi attacked from behind and cut her back. He couldn't dodge her next attack which was across his chest. Kenpachi started to laugh as he felt the pain coming from the wound.

Kenpachi almost lost his grip on Shiyadouryu when Kukaku attacked him with a stream of fire but regained his posture and attacked with Shiyadouryu's blood beam.

They had been fighting for a few hours and neither was tiring. By now all of the shinigami Taicho's were watching the fight trying to figure out how to stop them as they had most of the Shinigami on their knees trying to keep breathing because of the pressure their Reiatsu was creating.

Yamamoto POV

Yamamoto Taicho had finally had enough he called upon his bankai and forced Kukaku and Kenpachi apart sending each of them flying toward the opposed sides of Seireitei.

"Uohana Taicho if you would could you go heal Shiba Taicho, I'll have someone bring Zaraki to fourth division to be healed."

Yamamoto watched as Uohana left to take care of Kukaku before turning to Shunsui and Ukitake.

"I need you both to go collect Zaraki and take him to fourth by any means necessary."

Yamamoto headed off to first division wondering if he was getting to old or if Seireitei was just becoming crazy.

Kukaku POV

Kukaku was upset that she couldn't continue her match with Kenpachi and decided to take it out on a few higher ranking shinigami.

"Ku – Chan, why are you fighting them and not Ken – Chan?"

Kukaku looked at Yachiru who was on her shoulder before turning back to the shinigami she was fighting only to see he had ran off.

"The reason I'm not fighting him is because I can't"

Kukaku saw Yachiru thinking before jumping off her shoulder and ran off. Kukaku shuck her head deciding to see what Soi Fong was doing.

Kukaku found Soi Fong in her division looking over paperwork.

"Soi Fong you want to do anything a side from your paperwork?"

"Your only here because your avoiding Zaraki I'm not going to be the one that you use as a scapegoat when you actually run into him"

Kukaku glared at her and left second division. She decided to head back to eleventh since it was almost dinner. When she arrived the division was drinking and partying.

"What's going on Ikkaku?"

"The division decided that since you and Kenpachi were still upset about the interrupted battle that maybe a party would help you or the very least the sake will"

Kukaku shrugged and started to drink the sake that was by her. It wasn't long for Kenpachi to show up after her with Yachiru.

Kukaku was sent to the ground by Yachiru who had launched herself from Kenpachi's shoulder and landed on her chest. She grunted getting annoyed with Yachiru always tackling her.

"Yachiru do you think you can not do that again, Uohana may have patched me up but I'm not fully healed yet?"

The next thing Kukaku knew was that Kenpachi lifted Yachiru up and said she was going to bed.

"But Ken - Chan I haven't ate anything yet!"

"I warned ya before about not jumping on her like that"

Kukaku rolled her eyes and got up taking Yachiru from Kenpachi.

"She needs to eat after that you can drag her off."

Kukaku set a plate with food in front of her and told her to eat. She could see Kenpachi wasn't really happy with her but she didn't really care at the moment.

Kukaku saw that Yachiru had finished and picked her up and headed out of the mess hall she could hear Kenpachi fallowing her.

"I can put her to bed she's closer to my room anyways." Kukaku said trying to keep Kenpachi from waking up Yachiru who had just fallen asleep.

"Ya know she has to learn to listen to the few things that I tell her to do"

"Why'd you tell her not to jump on me in the first place, I'm capable of of telling her myself?"

"I was worried that she'd reopen your wounds, I know that Uohana didn't heal ya completely, didn't want to wait any longer that I had too to fight ya again."

Kukaku started laughing a little relieved that that was what he was worried about since it wasn't often that he was and admitted.

"It's going to take a lot more that her to reopen my wounds you should know that by now"

With that said Kukaku and Kenpachi continued to walk to Yachiru's room and put her in her bed.

Kukaku start to head to her room after that only to be picked up by Kenpachi.

"Where are you taking me?"

Kukaku didn't get an answer but she didn't put up much of a fight as she was tried, wounded and just wanted to sleep.

Kukaku awoke not realizing that she had fallen asleep and found herself in a forest.

Kukaku got up and went to search for Kenpachi wondering why he brought them here.

"I thought ya would still be asleep."

Kukaku just glared at him asking.

"Why did you bring me out here?"

"So that ya could sleep Yachiru would have just woken ya back up after ya got to sleep, she's done it to everyone when they really need the sleep."

Kukaku wasn't sure whether to be grateful or concerned. She had needed the sleep but she didn't think that she had let it show that she did.

"Ya don't have to say anything just go back to sleep I'll wake ya up in the morning."

Kukaku shrugged and went back to the clearing that she had come from knowing she needed the sleep.

Yachiru's POV

"Where are Ken – Chan and Ku – Chan?"

Yachiru had been searching eleventh division ever since she woke up. She was beginning to think something was wrong when she found Yumichika.

"Feather – Chan have you seen Ken – Chan?"

"I haven't seen him Yachiru why don't you try and find Kukaku I'm sure she knows where he is."

"I haven't found her either, I've been looking all morning, you can help me find them!"

Yachiru jumped onto Yumichika's back and ordered him to start running.

Yachiru was having fun but they still hadn't found either of them.

It was lunch when Yachiru gave up searching as she was hungry. She raced off to the mess hall hoping to find Ken – Chan there.

"Ken – Chan where were you!"

Yachiru yelled gripping on to Kenpachi for dear life.

"I was out fighting"

Yachiru started to pout.

"Why didn't you take me than Ken – Chan?"

"Don't get all upset it was because ya were still sleeping"

Yachiru cocked her head to the side thinking it over before turning to her food.


	8. Time of uncertainty

Author's note: I'm truly sorry that it took me so long to update. I had to have surgery and wasn't able to get a hold of a computer to write. I hope this chapter is good if not the next one will be better. I plan to updated every other week until I finish this story. I own none of the characters.

Kukaku's POV

Kukaku wasn't sure what to do when she and Kenpachi had arrived back at eleventh as he had taken off without so much as a word to her.

She decided to walk around to all the divisions to see if it would help to clear her mind of trying to understand Kenpachi.

Kukaku went to thirteenth division first knowing that walking around the gardens would likely calm her.

"Kukaku, I'm surprised to see you up this early were you hallow hunting again?"

Kukaku looked up from the pond finally noticing Ukitake.

"No I wasn't though the night was as strange as if I was."

Kukaku made room for Ukitake to sit.

"I would normally ask why it would seem strange but I can tell you don't want to talk about it."

Kukaku was relieved that he didn't want to pry but at the same time she wondered if maybe he could help her.

She decided against it and just talked about what had happened up until yesterday. Kukaku was happy that she had gotten her mind cleared, but it didn't last as she and Ukitake were called to attend an urgent Taicho meeting.

Kukaku flash stepped to the meeting room wondering what was happening.

"Shiba Taicho and Kenpachi Taicho wait outside I need to give your orders after the others"

Kukaku gave a confused look to Kenpachi who looked a confused as her.

They stepped outside the meeting and waited. Kukaku didn't understand why Kenpachi wouldn't answer her when she asked him a question but it was starting to get a annoying.

"What's your problem?" Kukaku was just answered with a side look from him but he didn't say anything.

She was going to hit him but they were called back into the meeting.

Kukaku was relieved that she didn't have to see next to Kenpachi and took the open seat by Ukitake while Kenpachi sat by Byakuya who didn't look all that comfortable with Kenpachi so close after what had happened days earlier.

"So what's going on old man?" Kukaku asked after she sat down.

"You're all here because the man that escaped from the battle in the maggots nest has started to gather rogue shinigami and also a few seated officers though we have not been able to figure out which ones, we believe that he is going to try and break in to the Seireitei."

"Then why are we just standing around shouldn't we find him?"

"Calm down Shiba Taicho that is why I made this meeting however you and Kenpachi Taicho will not be going to look for him you. will continue lead your division and will not be aloud to leave until he is caught."

Kukaku jumped up from her chair yelling.

"Why can't I, I was the one he was after in the first place I want to know why!"

"This is the reason why you cannot go after him. He will be expecting you too simply because of that fact."

Kukaku sat back down and noticed that Kenpachi didn't seem upset in the fact that he couldn't go which made her wonder what was going on.

"Now that that's settled Kenpachi Taicho the reason for you staying is because if he enters Seireitei you are to make sure he doesn't come in contact with Shiba Taicho is that understood?" Kukaku had never seen Kenpachi look so calm and serious before it slightly unnerved her.

"Why is it that you don't want him to get to me I can take are of myself?" Kukaku was only given a stern look for Yamamoto and then everyone was released.

Kukaku was frustrated at not being given the actual reason for her being stuck in eleventh but pushed it aside going back to trying to know why Kenpachi was ignoring her.

Kenpachi's POV

'You're an idiot!' Kenpachi groaned hearing Shiyadouryu yell.

"No I'm not."

'Then please explain to me why you're blowing your chance with Kukaku?' Kenpachi glared at Shiyadouryu saying.

"I don't want her to end up like Yachiru." Kenpachi heard what he thought was a snort from Shiyadouryu.

"She won't end up like Yachiru she's to stubborn not to mention her reiatsu has grown enormously since she started living in Seireitei." Kenpachi was pulled out of his mind only to be facing Kukaku.

"You're a jackass, first you drag me off into the woods and then when we get back you ignore me as if it never happened!"

Kenpachi glared at her

"So sorry that I pissed ya off do ya think this is easy for me, I never took an interest in a woman before you!"

Kenpachi didn't expect her to kiss him but he decided he liked it.

Kukaku's POV

Kukaku ended the kiss saying "Now that that's settled do you think you can tell me what we're going to be doing until they catch Rei Yuji?"

Kukaku wasn't sure if she was going to like whatever came to his mind when he grinned.

"How 'bout we find Yachiru and watch her turn the division into a crazy house?"

Kukaku laughed agreeing knowing that it would give them a few hours of entertainment.

AN: reviews are wanted and helpful. Have a great day.


	9. Boredom Always a Bad Thing

Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated like I said I would. Work and School has gotten in the way. I hope this makes up for it. I also hope I have Kukaku and Kenpachi's personalities back to what they should be.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of bleach as always

Kukaku couldn't believe how boring it was now that she couldn't leave eleventh. It was getting to the point where she was actually doing all of her paper work. It didn't help that Yachiru was trying to get her to go with her to one of the shinigami woman's association meetings that would be held in eleventh.

While she was bored enough to do pretty much anything to avoid boredom there were a few things she just wouldn't do. Kukaku sighed deciding that she had had enough paperwork she didn't want to dream about it.

She walked around the main building of eleventh before heading off to see if any unfortunate shinigami was in the training building. Kukaku was disappointed that there was no one but decided to work on her attacks with Tenraidon since she was there.

Kukaku had just destroyed her fourth dummy when she was pulled into her mind.

"Kukaku you really need to get out of this bored state you're in its starting to affect my home" Kukaku looked around and saw the mess that normally would have been floating islands in the sky along with stepping stones that connected them together.

While the islands were still there it was no longer a paradise. The trees that had once been lush with foliage were now nothing more than chard wood with lighting hitting them repeatedly.

"Tenraidon there isn't much that I can do to fix this"

Kukaku said when Tenraidon showed herself and she didn't seem happy.

"The only reason you can't relieve your boredom is because of that Ryu guy and you haven't gone against Yamamoto's orders." Kukaku glared at Tenraidon.

"You know that I wouldn't fallow those orders if it wasn't for Zaraki making sure I can't leave Eleventh." Kukaku watched to see what would happen with Tenraidon.

"I could tell you why Yamamoto is so worried about you running in Ryu but I think it would only be worse."

Kukaku raised her eyebrow at Tenraidon trying to understand how she could know that was going on.

Kukaku didn't question her on it knowing she would have said something about it if it was beneficial. Kukaku was going to as her a question but Tenraidon sent her back before she could.

Kukaku understood why when she heard her men fighting outside the dojo. Kukaku looked out the window and watched as Kenpachi battled with Ryu while Yumichika and Ikkaku stood at the sidelines ready for battle should he need help.

"Ku – Chan why are they fighting out there and why did ken – Chan tell me to wait with you?"

Kukaku looked at Yachiru startled as she had not felt Yachiru on her shoulder.

"He did is so that you wouldn't get hurt."

Kukaku should tell that Yachiru didn't really comprehend what she had just been told but she was happy when Yachiru relaxed and watched the battle with her.

Yachiru POV

As Yachiru watched the battle she became aware that Ken – Chan wasn't having fun fighting but was taking it seriously meaning that there was more to the battle than just another battle.

Yachiru started to worry when feather – Chan and baldy – Chan entered the battle knowing something was wrong.

"Yachiru I need you to go get Yamamoto" Yachiru didn't have time to reply as Ku – Chan ran out of the dojo and went help the others. Yachiru ran faster than she had ever before to get Beard – Chan for Ku – Chan.

"Beard – Chan Ku – Chan and Ken – Chan are fighting against some new"

Yachiru watched Beard – Chan as he called for Pineapple – Chan before heading out the door. Yachiru looked at Pineapple – Chan who had just been given the job of watching her while everyone else was fighting.

Kukaku's POV

'Damn when the hell did this guy become stronger?' Kukaku thought as she evaded another of his attacks.

Kenpachi she could tell was starting to move sluggishly most likely from blood lose while Yumichika was knocked out with Ikkaku not far behind. She know she needed to call out Tenraidon but she wouldn't it was what Ryu wanted for whatever reason.

Kukaku couldn't have been happier than to see reinforcements arrive. They were able to subdue Ryu without anymore injuries before taking him away.

"Kukaku we need to get you and Zaraki to fourth division befo…"

That was all she heard as she blacked out. Kukaku wasn't happy in the least when she was woken up by Yachiru jumping on her stomach.

"Ku – Chan its time to get up Ken – Chan said your healed now." Kukaku picked up Yachiru and set her next to her on the bed before getting out of bed cursing Kenpachi as she walked out the door.

Kenpachi's POV

"Sounds like Kukaku was woken up by Yachiru"

Kenpachi grinned hearing Ikkaku's comment. He knew having her upset with him wasn't the best thing but at the moment it showed that she really was better.

"What's the big idea having Yachiru jump on me to get me to wake up you jackass!"

"Ya were sleeping for close to a week they said ya were healed up, didn't think ya needed anymore sleep."

Kenpachi caught her fist when she tried to punch him and hugged her only to get kneed a second later.

"As much as you trying to be sweet is interesting to say the least your still a jackass for forcing me to wake up!"

Kenpachi just started to laugh as Kukaku stalked off somewhere to cool off.

"Zaraki you've achieved a new level of insanity if you actually like putting up with that thing"

Kenpachi straightened up and sent a glare and snarl at Byakuya who stood just a few feet away from him.

"What do ya want pansy!"

Kenpachi watched as Byakuya handed him a folder. He took the folder and opened it before looking back up and found that the pansy had left. Kenpachi turned his focus back to the papers.

Kukaku's POV

"What do you mean we have to attend this party?"

"Read the god damn papers yourself woman it says we have to go to this thing!"

Kukaku grabbed the papers from Kenpachi looking over the offending piece of papers before crushing it up and hurling it across the room before turning to Kenpachi.

"Yamamoto is crazy if he thinks I'm going to this thing"

"Ya know this isn't all 'bout you ya know, I'm stuck is this to!"

Kukaku spent a good ten minutes in a glaring war with Kenpachi before they stormed off to see Yamamoto.

"Yes I'm well aware that neither of you are shall we say suited for this kind of thing but every captain and lieutenant is to attend. Be warned that if you refuse you will be dragged there so I suggest you find something to wear it's in a week."

Kukaku and Kenpachi stared at each other trying to figure out what to do. Neither was happy and there was no way Yamamoto was going to let them out.

"You think if we try and crash the party when we get there we'd be able to avoid the torture of actually having to be there?"

"Ya know I'd go for that plan but ya know the old man isn't gonna let that get passed him"

Kukaku sighed in defeat if only for this battle before trying to figure out what she was going to wear to this thing before realizing the horror that she'd have to take Yachiru got find something for her to wear since she also had to attend.


	10. Author's Note

Author's note: I know I haven't updated in a while. I feel like I've rushed it when I shouldn't have.

I will be rewriting a few of my chapters so that it makes more sense.

My schedule has been hectic lately with school which I will be finished until fall after next week and work which is insane at the moment as our secretary quit on us without any advance notice.

With school no longer being one of my main priorities I will have time to be able to get my story straight and hopefully bring back my best work in this story which I haven't done in the last few chapters.

I hope you will be patient with me as I try to work out my life at the moment.


End file.
